tsubasa fara
by sue the great
Summary: a story thats involve adventure and lots of fara fauzana
1. tugasan pelik

Tsubasa Fara

Ep 1: Tugasan pelik

_**(Yuhuu,lamanya tak menulis,sori agak sibuk kebelakangan nie tapi insyallah akan diteruskan juga story ni,fusion pertama Tsubasa chronicle dan Fara)**_

"Kita ada masalah besar?" Sanju memulakan bicara mesyuarat tergempar Panas Fm hari itu

"Mu nie ghapo Sanju,mace oghe keno tungau je?" Nordin a.k.a Din jejaka jambu

"Fara tak masuk konti sejak semalam"

"Kenapa wak?" Wanda yang blur itu bertanya

"FARA HILANG!!!!!!!!!!" Sanju menjerit

"APA?" Semua terkejut

"Sejak kemarin dia tak balik,tanya kat famili dia pun ,mereka tak tahu

"Gawat ni" Jimmy mula tak senang duduk

Semua termenung ,tapi dimana Fara sebenarnya…………………………………..

(Kedai antik Yuuko

Fara terasa amat berat sekali kepalanya saat itu,dia cuba mengingati di mana dia berada namun gagal

"Kamu dah sedar rupanya" Seorang wanita yang jelita menyapanya

"Saya di mana?" Fara bertanya

"Kamu berada di kedai saya sekarang, saya Yuuko dan saya perlukan bantuan kamu

"Huh,kenapa saya?"

"Kamu mempunyai pengaruh yang besar pada keseimbangan dunia dan semuanya

bergantung pada kamu" Yuuko memulakan bicara

"Maksud awak?"

"Pengaruh kamu dalam mendamaikan perasaan manusia membuat 2 kuasa baik dan jahat ingin memiliki kamu bagi tujuan mereka"

"Ini tak betul,saya hanyalah penyampai radio yang biasa sahaja"

"Secara logiknya ya,tapi kamu sendiri memiliki kuasa yang tidak kamu sedari,semangat berjuang untuk hidup adalah lebih besar dari mana-mana kuasa magik yang ada dalam setiap dimensi" Yuuko menjelaskan

"Habis tu kenapa saya dilibatkan sekali dalam hal ini,bukan ke ramai lagi yang lebih hebat dari saya?"

"Kuasa kamu digabungkan dengan kuasa 4 pengembara dimensi pasti akan menyelamatkan dunia,kamu merupakan ahli terakhir bagi pelengkap kumpulan pengembaraan ini,bantulah mereka Fara"

"Saya masih rasa ini tak betul, saya tak sekuat empat pengembara itu"

"Takdir telah menentukan bahawa kamulah yang diperlukan mereka,jangan tolak takdir kamu Fara"

"Berikan saya masa bagi memikirkan pekara ini,sebab pada saya pekara ini bukan boleh dibuat main-main"

"Saya berikan masa 3 hari untuk kamu berfikir,sementara itu saya kembalikan kamu ke tempat asal kamu dan jalankan tugas kamu seperti biasa"

"Saya faham……" Fara bersuara lemah,lalu dia disinari cahaya dan pabila cahaya itu hilang Fara mendapati dirinya berada di pejabat Panas Fm lalu dia terdengar suara Yuuko berbisik,,,,,

"3 hari sahaja……"

Bersambung daa……….

(Sedutan Tsubasa Fara akan datang)

"Kenapa aku yang dipilih,apa sebenarnya ada pada aku hingga takdir aku ditentukan begini" Fara merenung Gaias yang diberi Yuuko,namun tiba-tiba…..

"Jadi perempuan tua tu hantar kau untuk bantu kami ya" seorang ninja yang bengis merenung Fara

"Kuro,janganlah berkasar dengan dia" satu suara lembut menyapa,Fara terkasima

(Tunggu la episode 2 nanti)


	2. kembara bermula

Tsubasa Fara

Ep 2: Kembara bermula

_**(2**__**nd**__** installment untuk story nie,apakah keputusan Fara ?Tunggu)**_

Fara masih lagi kebingungan,tugasan yang baru diterima membuat hatinya resah gelisah,apakah benar itu yang ditakdirkan untuknya

"Aku tengok ,kau nampak down aje kebelakangan nie,kau okey ke?" Sanju bertanya

"Tak ada apa-apa lah Sanju" Fara tersenyum

"Fara,dengar sini,aku kenal kau bukan sebulan dua tapi dah bertahun dan aku tahu kau ada masalah,come on story lah"

Fara terdiam,bagaimana hendak dimulakan bicara agar ia tidak nampak sumbang dan boleh diterima akal

"Kalau kau dipanggil bagi menyelamatkan dunia apa yang kau akan buat?"

"Pada aku,dipanggil menyelamatkan dunia adalah satu tanggungjawab dan juga satu penghormatan tinggi,kalau akulah,aku akan pergi"

"Maksud kau?"

"Maksud aku,kalau dunia di ambang kehancuran dan perlukan suatu keajaiban bagi memulihkanya aku akan sahut panggilan itu,tapi itu tak mungkinlah" Sanju bangun lalu dia menepuk bahu Fara "Come on kau kena on air kejap lagi"

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi ,dan kau tak akan faham Sanju" Fara berbisik dalam hatinya…..

(2 hari kemudian……..)

Ketika Fara sedang sibuk melakukan persiapan sebelum on air tiba- tiba dia terdengar bisikan Yuuko

"Tiba masanya berikan jawapan" Fara menghela nafas,dia tahu saat ini pasti tiba

"Saya dah dapat jawapanya,saya akan bantu mereka" Serentak itu dia disedut kembali ke kedai antik Yuuko

"Kamu memang berhati waja dan kecekalan itulah yang buat kamu pulih dengan cepat dari kemalangan yang pernah kamu alami dulu" Yuuko tersenyum Fara kehairanan bagaimana Yuuko tahu mengenai kemalangan yang pernah dialaminya

"Bagaimana awak tahu tentang kemalangan tu?" Fara bertambah pelik

"Saya memerhatikan kamu sejak dahulu lagi,dan saya tahu segalanya tentang kamu,tapi saya tak punya banyak masa untuk perlu cepat"

"Huh?"

"Saya hadiahkan kamu Gaia's, pemanah silang ajaib bagi membantu kamu dalam pengembaraan kamu ini,juga pakaian baru kamu"

"Saya rasa ini dah cukup" Fara tersenyum

"Seorang pahlawan takan nak ke medan perang dengan blaus dan jeans sahaja" lantas Yuuko menukarkan pakaian Fara kepada pakaian pahlawan "Sekarang bantulah mereka di do kyro!"

Satu portal dimensi menyedut Fara menuju ke destinasi di mana kembaranya bakal bermula,apabila dia tersedar Fara mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang begitu asing buat dirinya

"Kenapa aku yang dipilih,apa sebenarnya ada pada aku hingga takdir aku ditentukan begini" Fara merenung Gaias yang diberi Yuuko,namun tiba-tiba…..

"Jadi perempuan tua tu hantar kau untuk bantu kami ya" seorang ninja yang bengis merenung Fara

"Kuro,janganlah berkasar dengan dia" satu suara lembut menyapa,Fara terkasima

"Hurmm…." Sang ninja cuma menghela nafas

"Maafkan saya atas kelakuan kasar dia tadi,adakah awak yang dihantar Yuuko bagi membantu kami

"Ya,memang dia yang menghantar saya,dan nama saya Fauzana" Fara senyum

"Saya Sakura,ini Fye, Syaoran dan ninja tadi tu adalah……."

"Keropok" Fye membalas

"Beritahu nama saya betul-betul la" Ninja tadi mencekak baju Fye

"Nama dia Kurogane" Syaoran yang membisu dari tadi akhirnya bersuara

"Awak semua ni baik la"

"Fauzana,awak dari mana sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya

"Saya dari sebuah tempat bernama Ledang,dimana penduduknya bercucuk tanam"

"Ledang,saya masih ingat lagi negara itu,di situlah ada jiwa yang terkorban kerana membantu kami

"Maaf,saya tak tahu"

"Tak mengapalah"Fye senyum

"Kawan-kawan ,nampaknya kita ada tetamu tak diundang"Kurogane menghunus pedangnya "Fauzana ,lindungi Sakura"

"Tapi"……..

"Kamu masih mentah lagi dalam pertarungan,tak guna berlawan"

"Itu bukan cara saya" Fauzana membidas,Sakura terkejut kata-kata itu sama seperti yang pernah diungkap Shana(**sila baca Tsubasarean Fire )**

"Kamu ni……….."

"Saya adalah pahlawan dan itu takdir saya"

Whats gonna happens next,ikuti episode 3 nanti ya

(Sedutan episode 3)

"Kau ingat aku akan mengalah macamtu aje!" Fauzana menghunus Gaia's lalu dia memanah kesemua musuh dihadapanya,dan tidak sampai 5 minit semua musuh berjaya ditumbangkan

"Kau akan terima balasan " Chika membalas

"Bring it on" Fauzana mencabar dengan penuh keazaman

"Kau akan menyesal berdepan dengan Chika yang hebat" Belum pun Chika habis berkata-kata,panah Gaia's telah menembusinya

(Huhu tunggu lagi daa)


	3. Fauzana the warrior

Tsubasa Fara

Ep 2 Fauzana the warrior

_**(3**__**rd**__** chapter,Fara kini adalah Fauzana saksikan kehebatanya,Sha star tidak memiliki Trc ataupun Fara keduanya adalah hakmilik CLAMP dan Ace motion pictures t.q)**_

"Lets battle" Fauzana memulakan langkah dengan penuh tersusun,musuh menyerang ditangkis dengan ilmu persilatan yang dimiliki

"Jangan harap kau boleh kalahkan aku,sebab aku adalah Chika best of the best"

"Belagak aje lebih,hey perempuan kau belum rasa penangan Souhi aku ni" Kurogane menhunus Souhi,namun dihalang Fauzana

"Ini adalah pertarungan aku dan sesiapa tak boleh campur dalam hal ini"

"Huh,kau rasa kau boleh kalahkan dia? Kurogane menyarung kembali pedangnya

"Aku tak tahu,tapi aku pertaruhkan semuanya demi petarungan ini"

"Kau miliki kesungguhan tapi itu masih tak setanding dengan kekuatan aku"

"Belum cuba belum tahu,mari kita mulakan" Fauzana meluru dan bermulanya satu pertarungan hebat antara dua kuasa,Kurogane tergamam

"Huh,kuasanya sungguh kuat"

"Dia miliki segalanya" Fye turut dapat merasakan kekuatan yang dimiliki Fauzana itu

Sementara itu dua kuasa yang sedang bertarung semakin membesar lalu merosakan bangunan yang ada disekelilingnya

"Kau tak mampu kalahkan aku,aku lebih kuat"

"Apa ertinya kekuatan kalau kau gunakan pada kejahatan,jawab aku Chika!"Fauzana berseru

"Kau terlalu mentah" Lalu Fauzana ditendang hingga jatuh ke tanah,dia langsung tidak sedarkan diri

"Kau tak guna!"Kurogane berlari lantas menghunus Souhi dan cuba menikam Chika namun dia gagal dan tersungkur

"Aku akan menang" Chika senyum

"Fauzana!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro memangil namanya

(Sementara itu)

Fauzana membuka matanya, dia melihat kesemua teman-temanya berada di meja masing-masing sedang melakukan tugasan mereka

"Come on Fara ,5 minit lagi kau on air"

"Huh?"

"Mu menung ghapo lagi,cepat lah lembab"

"Tak,ini tak tak patut ada kat sini ,aku kena tolong kawan kawan baru aku melawan kejahatan bukanya di sini on air

"Kalau dah tahu macam tu bantulah mereka,kau kuat semangat dan aku yakin satu hari nanti kau akan kembali pada kami"

"Sanju,kau memang baik"

"Ghapo lagi,gi lah cepat" Nordin senyum

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti"

(Back to reality)

"Huh,dah berapa lama aku pengsan" Fauzana terkejut

"Hampir 1 jam" Fye cemas

"Jangan risau biar aku selesaikanya"

"Kau masih lemah lagi" Sakura menegah

"Tiada istilah rehat dalam kamus hidup Fauzana" Dia meluru ke arah Kurogane

"Hey,kau dah okey ke?"

"Kau ingat aku akan mengalah macamtu aje!" Fauzana menghunus Gaia's lalu dia memanah kesemua musuh dihadapanya,dan tidak sampai 5 minit semua musuh berjaya ditumbangkan

"Kau akan terima balasan " Chika membalas

"Bring it on" Fauzana mencabar dengan penuh keazaman

"Kau akan menyesal berdepan dengan Chika yang hebat" Belum pun Chika habis berkata-kata,panah Gaia's telah menembusinya

"Bulls eye" Fauzana senyum lalu membelakangi Chika

"Tapi macam mana kau boleh pulih?" Chika menahan kesakitan

"Ada 2 pekara yang kau tak miliki, pertama teman-teman dan kedua kekuatan semangat yang memacu aku ke akhirnya,Selamat tinggal Chika" Lalu panah Gaia's meletupkan Chika bersamanya

"Kau memang hebat,aku akuinya,maaf dulu aku pandang rendah pada kebolehan kau"Kurogane menjawab

"Dimaafkan,lagipun aku jenis yang tidak berdendam" Fauzana berlalu namun dia menoleh dan tersenyum,membuat hati sang ninja berdebar

(Wei sambung lagi daa)

(Sedutan episode 4

"Kalau boleh saya mahu bersama awak selamanya,Tolonglah cintakan awak" Kurogane melutut

"Tapi dunia kita berbeza Kuro,tolonglah faham"

"Fauzana,saya telah jatuh hati pada awak sejak hari pertama kita bersua"

"Ini tak wajar,kita hanya teman sepasukan sahaja" Fauzana merenung Kuro


	4. kurogane jatuh cinta

Tsubasa Fara

Ep 4 : Kurogane jatuh cinta

_(__**episode 4 sudah mari,yuk ikutinya) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sha star tidak memiliki Trc ataupun Fara keduanya adalah hakmilik CLAMP dan Ace motion pictures t.q**_

Apakah yang dirasainya saat ini,nak kata resah pun ya rindu pun ya,kenapa jadi bergini bukankah dia seorang ninja,dan ninja tak sepatutnya memiliki perasaan buntu memikirkanya(**Lagu latar:Bayangan Gurauan**)

"Hai Keropok ,kenapa ni?" Fye bertanya,Kurogane menjeling namun ia tidak seperti selalunya

"Kau nak apa?"

"Huhu,keropok tak garang la hari ini" Fye ketawa lalu pergi

Benar kata Fye,kenapa dirinya tidak sebengis jadi kurang mengerti saat ini,lantas dia bertemu Syaoran

"Kenapa ni?"

"Kau kena tolong aku,aku tak tahu dengan siapa lagi aku nak minta tolong"

"Tapi apa masalahnya?"

"Aku jadi tak menentu sejak Fauzana muncul ,kau tahu aku makan tak kenyang,tidur tak lena,mandi pun tak basah"

"Gawat nie,aku rasa kau sudah kena virus la"

"Virus apa?,Bahaya ke?"

"Sabar Kuro,virus ni tak merbahaya tapi ada kesanya"

"Apa dia?" Kurogane bertanya

"Kau akan sentiasa mengingatinya,sentiasa ingin bersamanya malah kalau lebih teruk lagi kau akan mengekorinya ke mana juga termasuklah tandas" Syaoran senyap apabila Sakura dan Fauzana melintas di hadapan mereka

"Ada apa ni Kuro?" Fauzana bertanya

"Tak ada apa-apa Cuma tengok cuaca,betul tak Syaoran?"

"Ya memang benar"

"Apa-apa aje lah" Sakura senyum

Setelah keduanya berlalu,Kurogane menjadi semakin tidak menentu, renungan Fauzana benar-benar menusuk hatinya

"Ha ha,virus tu makin teruk" Syaoran berseloroh

"Tapi apa virusnya?" Kurogane semakin tidak sabar

"Virus cinta la apa lagi"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Fauzana la ni"

"Kau ni mengarut la,mana ada aku suka kat dia?" Kuro menafikan

"Jangan nafikan,aku tahu kau memang suka kat dia"

Kurogane tahu dia tidak boleh menafikanya lagi,tapi dia seorang lelaki dan dia punyai ego yang perlu dipertahankan dan sesungguhmya dia malu mengakui yang hatinya kini milik Fauzana

"Kau kenapa?" Syaoran bertanya setelah lama Kurogane membisu

"Kau rasa aku ni betul-betul jatuh cinta ke?"

"Apa punya soalan daa,budak-budak pun tahu yang kau jatuh cinta,jadi bila lagi nak mula langkah pertama?"

"Sekarang juga" Kurogane berjalan menuju ke tempat Fauzana berada,dilihat Fauzana dan Sakura sedang berbual sambil ditemani Fye

"Hai Kuro,kenapa awak nampak malu-malu aje?"

"Fauzana,boleh kita berbicara berdua" Kurogane bersuara,Syaoran membuat isyarat mata pada Fye dan Sakura

"Errr….Kami pergi dulu ya,ada hal yang perlu diuruskan" Sakura menjawab

"Okey,jumpa lagi nanti" Sahut Fauzana,lalu dia berpaling pada Kurogane"Jadi Kuro apa yang awak nak cakap"

"Awak tahu tak tentang lagenda ninja yang jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa yang istimewa?" Kuro berbicara memula langkah

"Saya tak tahu ,ceritalah"

"Di Negara saya terdapat sebuah lagenda cinta yang agung dimana seorang ninja handalan yang meraih banyak kemenangan telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis biasa walaupun berbeza darjat"

"Lepas tu?"

"Sang ninja menguatkan hati dan kekuatanya lalu dia meluahkan isi hatinya pada gadis yang diminati,tapi mulanya sang gadis menolak" Kurogane berhenti seketika mengumpul kekuatan bagi berdepan Fauzana

"Habis tu sang ninja kecewa ke?"

"Tak lah,sang ninja tak putus asa lalu akhirnya dia berjaya memenangi hati sang gadis,tapi perang tiba lalu dia dipanggil bertugas,ninja berjuang bermati-matian hingga akhirnya dia sendiri terkorban tapi sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir dia bersumpah yang akan ada sebuah kisah yang lebih agung dari kisahnya"

"Sedihnya,pasti sang gadis juga menderita"

Kurogane mengangguk" Kalau boleh saya mahu jadi ninja tersebut "

"Tapi siapa gadis bertuah itu?" Fauzana bertanya

"Orangnya berada di depan saya ni,Fauzana saya cintakan awak"

"Huh?

"Kalau boleh saya mahu bersama awak selamanya,Tolonglah cintakan awak" Kurogane melutut

"Tapi dunia kita berbeza Kuro,tolonglah faham"

"Fauzana,saya telah jatuh hati pada awak sejak hari pertama kita bersua"

"Ini tak wajar,kita hanya teman sepasukan sahaja" Fauzana merenung Kurogane

"Teman sepasukan akan membuat cinta kita bertambah erat"

"Maaf saya kena pergi dahulu" Fauzana berlari meninggalkan Kurogane

"Fauzana,saya rindu sayang kamu selamanya…………"

(Ek eleh sambung lagi laaa)

Sedutan episode 5

"Kenapa awak tahan serangan saya,sedangkan Rita tu musuh awak?" Tanya Kurogane, Fauzana tersenyum

"Awak, Rita tu sahabat saya walaupun dia tak anggap lagi saya sahabatnya tapi pada saya dia masih sahabat yang berkongsi susah senang,dan awak Kuro,saya juga cintakan awak selamanya" setelah itu Fauzana longlai

" Fauzana!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro menjerit sekuat hatinya


	5. kasih Fauzana

Tsubasa Fara

Ep 5 Kasih Fauzana

(_**Chapter 5,adakah Fauzana menyatakan hasrat hatinya atau Kuro akan dikecewakan? Huhu sambunganya sekarang.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sha star tidak memiliki Trc ataupun Fara keduanya adalah hakmilik CLAMP dan Ace motion pictures t.q)**_

Fauzana resah,ternyata Kuro telah terang-terangan menyatakan hasrat hatinya pada dia,sedangkan tujuan Fauzana hanyalah mahu membantu pasukan itu dalam kembara mereka

"Kenapa dia pilih aku,apa pula yang istimewanya aku" Fauzana termenung,keresahanya dapat dihidu Sakura

"Apa dah berlaku?"

"Kuro luahkan perasaanya kat aku,tapi aku keliru sangat"

"Pada kau Kuro macam mana?"

"Kuro tu baik Cuma kekuranganya pada aku" Fauzana membalas

"Maksud kau?"

"Aku tak boleh terima cintanya,aku takut bila dia tahu hakikat sebenar dia akan terluka"

" Huh?"

"Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang sempurna buat Kuro,malah bila aku bersamanya aku rasa sangat hina jika nak di banding dengan Kuro"

"Apa yang kau cuba maksudkan ni aku tak faham la Fauzana"

Fauzana menghela nafas ,lalu diceritakan segalanya pada Sakura yang nyata tercengang dengan apa yang didengarinya

"Takanlah teruk sangat kisah kau ni,aku macam tak percaya"

"Terpulang pada kau nak percaya atau tidak tapi itulah kenyataanya"Fauzana merenung kejauhan

"Sebab tu lah kau agak keberatan bila Kuro bangkitkan soal hati ni betul tak?"

Fauzana mengangguk

"Tapi Kuro bukan jenis macam tu,aku percaya yang dia boleh terima kau seadanya"

" Kau yakin ke?"

"Fauzana,kau mungkin baru mengenali siapa Kuro tapi aku tahu bila dia menyintai seseorang dia akan buktIkan betapa kasihnya dia pada orang itu"

"Oh ye ke?" satu suara membuat Sakura dan Fauzana terkejut

" Rita!" Fauzana berdiri

"Kau ingat,boleh terlepas dari aku perempuan tak guna"

"Kau ni siapa?" Sakura bertanya

"Sakura,kau jangan masuk campur,ini antara aku dan dia"

"Huh kalau itu yang kau nak" Rita menghunus pedangnya

"Cepat pergi!"Jerit Fauzana

"Aku akan kembali" Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka

(Sementara itu)

"Kalau Kuro dengan Fauzana bersatu huhu mesti best ye tak?" Fye tersenyum merenung kawan-kawanya

"Kuro kacak,Fauzana lawa bak kata orang tua bagai pinang dibelah dua tak pun merpati dua sejoli" Syaoran mengangguk

"Huh korang ni,aku pun tak tahu samada Fauzana suka kat aku atau tak"

"Ek eleh,ada ke cakap macam tu"

"Seriuslah sikit,sebenarnya aku sendiri pun tak tahu mana aku dapat kekuatan tu" Kuro memuncung

"Kuro!,Ada masalah" Sakura berlari mendapatkan Kuro

"Kenapa Sakura? Cuba cerita kat aku"

"Fauzana diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenali,sekarang dia tengah lawan dengan orang tu" Sakura menjelaskan

"Apa? Ini tak boleh dimaafkan" Kuro mencapai Souhi dan berlari kearah tempat pertarungan Fauzana

(Back to Fauzana)

"Kenapa kau ni,mana aje aku pergi kau mesti ada" Fauzana mengelak serangan Rita

"Sebab kau aku kena pecat dengan Sanju,kau ambil kesempatan baik dengan dia .Lepas tu kau cucuk dia pasal aku" Rita semakin marah

" Itu bukan aku, tapi Aina, Dia yang cakap dengan Sanju pasal aku sendiri pun hampir kena pecat tau" Fauzana menyanggah

"Penipu! " Rita menghayunkan pedangnya mujur ia dapat ditangkis oleh Souhi,Kurogane telah tiba

" Kalau kau nak cari pasal bukan Fauzana orangnya tapi aku. Lawan dengan aku" Kurogane mencabar

" Kau ni siapa?" Rita mencelah

" Kuro….." Fauzana terkasima. Kurogane hanya tersenyum

"Nanti kita sambung lagi,tapi sekarang ni saya nak hapuskan perosak yang ganggu awak ni dulu" Kuro kembali memandang Rita

"Sabar wak,ni semua salah faham aje,saya boleh jelaskan" Rita mengigil

" Maaf,tapi dah terlambat,Dragon slash" cahaya kebiruan menyala dari pedang Kurogane dan dengan segala kekuatan yang ada ia dihalakan terus pada Rita

"Kuro berhenti!" Fauzana menjerit

"Ini untuk awak Fauzana"Kuroganesemakin bersemangat ,dan dragon slash menuju tepat kea rah Rita ,namun………..

" Huh?" semuanya tercengang

Fauzana meluru ke depan menahan serangan dragon slash Kurogane lalu dia turut rebah,Kurogane meluru memangku Fauzana

"Kenapa awak tahan serangan saya,sedangkan Rita tu musuh awak?" Tanya Kurogane, Fauzana tersenyum

"Awak, Rita tu sahabat saya walaupun dia tak anggap lagi saya sahabatnya tapi pada saya dia masih sahabat yang berkongsi susah senang,dan awak Kuro,saya juga cintakan awak selamanya" setelah itu Fauzana longlai

" Fauzana!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro menjerit sekuat hatinya

" Pusingkan kembali masa!" seru satu suara dan segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala,kelima-lima pengembara itu tergamam

"Kuro,kamu tunjukan betapa kamu sayangkan Fauzana malah kamu juga sanggup berjuang demi dia,maka saya akan kembalikan dia pada kamu"

" Terima kasih" Kuro terus memeluk Fauzana,dan muka Fauzana memerah bak tomato

"Saya sayang awak selamanya"Bisik Kurogane

"Saya juga wak" Fauzana senyum

(Lorrr sambung lagi ke?)


End file.
